


Weak

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: And then Daichi came back to their dorm one night, exhausted after his last class, to Sugawara asleep in his bed, wearing nothing but one of Daichi's t-shirts and some boxers. It was more than a little cliche, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> really short, just daichi realizing he doesn't feel sexual attraction towards suga
> 
> edit: this part of the story takes place at the end of their freshman year of college. the current story takes place mid second semester of sophomore year

When Daichi and Sugawara had started dating, it was a bit of a mess. He and Yui had only just broken up, which sparked the events leading to him finally confessing his feelings to Sugawara, but even after finding out the other felt the same way, it was awkward.

They’d been friends for so long, held in their feelings so long, that neither of them knew how to act with each other. Sugawara was better at it, already being as affectionate as he was. Daichi, on the other hand, was at a loss every time Sugawara tried to flirt with him, or would come up behind him in the mornings and hug him from behind, mumbling sleepily while Daichi made them coffee.

It got a little easier with time. Daichi opened up more, they both got more comfortable with being outwardly affectionate. It was nice to do so after holding it in so long.

And then Daichi came back to their dorm one night, exhausted after his last class, to Sugawara asleep in his bed, wearing nothing but one of Daichi’s worn out t-shirts and some boxers. It was more than a little cliche, to say the least.

When Daichi sat down on the bed next to him, he stirred a bit and his eyes blinked open, looking up at Daichi with a smile. Adorable.

“Welcome back,” He reached out to take Daichi’s hand, kissing his palm. “How was class?”

Daichi pulled their hands to his lips, doing the same.

“Long, boring. We talked about black holes for an hour, it was painful. Oikawa seemed excited at least.”

Sugawara laughed at that, and Daichi’s heart fluttered at the sound. His boyfriend was so beautiful, laughed so beautifully.

“I missed you.” Sugawara said suddenly. They hadn't seen each other since last night, too busy studying for their upcoming finals.

He smiled down at him and moved to stretch out beside him, arms pulling him close despite how warm their dorm was.

“I missed you, too.”

They’re quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company, until Sugawara turned over in his arms, snuggling up to him and pressing their lips together. Daichi could feel that he was hard against his hip, making him blush. They'd kissed a few times since they'd started dating, but the topic of sex had never come up.

“Ah, Koushi?”

Sugawara hummed in response, seeming unbothered by Daichi breaking the kiss as he just moved his lips down to peck at his chin. Daichi doesn’t respond for a few moments, instead letting Sugawara draw him back into another soft kiss when he didn't say anything.

He started a bit though when Sugawara’s hips press forward, rutting lightly against him. His hand flew out to still his boyfriend’s movement, eyes wide.

“Daichi?” He didn't look upset, just curious. A little confused.

“I, uh, I don't think now is… a good time.” He stammered.

Sugawara just smiled and kissed his chin again, and Daichi relaxed at the light touch.

“Of course, you must be exhausted.”

Daichi nodded and Sugawara relaxed away from him a bit, no longer pressed up tight against him but not moving from his arms. Daichi didn't mind though, chin resting on top of the other’s head. This he liked, the cuddling and closeness. He even didn't mind the kisses, they felt good and it was the kind of intimacy that he enjoyed with his boyfriend. But the thought of doing anything further… It wasn't exactly a bad thought, but it didn't excite him the way it should have. The way that thinking about his past girlfriends had made him feel.

 _That_ thought makes him feel sick, comparing Sugawara to his old relationships. He loved him, loved him more than he’d ever loved anyone before, but it wasn't enough apparently.

He looked down at the boy in his arms, watching his breathing, how it gradually grew slower as he drifted back to sleep. Completely unaware of the horrible feelings in Daichi’s heart.

Daichi needed advice. But he couldn't tell Sugawara, it would hurt him so much. He’d talk to Yui the next day, she always knew what to say. She hadn't even been upset when Daichi had told her his reasoning for breaking up with her, had just smiled sadly and told him it was okay, he deserved to be happy with Sugawara.

Yes, he would talk to Yui the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you want me to write out how things go with yui, though we all know how it turns out haha


End file.
